


Some Short Sexy Smut

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanni takes advantage....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Short Sexy Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted! Lots of fam in town and other nonsense. Please enjoy this wee drabble while I work on a longer piece. XO

Hannibal presses Will against the wall, hands around his neck. 

“Kill me” says Will. 

Hannibal squeezes his throat harder, causing the blood vessels in Will’s eyes to bulge. Will founders for breath that doesn’t come, and prepares to wade into the quiet of the stream. 

“I don’t want to kill you William” says Hannibal, hands releasing slightly. Will takes deep breathe that invigorates his lungs and heart. 

“What do you want?” asks Will, voice raspy, vocal chords swollen. 

Hannibal’s eyes glow red in the low lamp-light, and he kneels, pinning Will’s thighs with his more than capable hands. He unzips Wills trousers and rips aside his boxers revealing a long, flaccid cock. Will struggles admirably, but is no match for Hannibal’s impressive strength. Will attempts to reach for the small knife in his pocket when Hannibal takes him in his mouth. His tongue moves quickly, swirling around Will’s length. Will, to his surprise and horror, becomes hard. 

Hannibal feels him growing into the back of his throat. Hannibal growls and Will trembles, trying to struggle, and failing miserably. He succumbs to Hannibal sucking, licking movements and begins to slowly buck his hips. He buries his hands in Hannibal’s silver hair, moaning softly. 

Hannibal’s saliva is dripping down his chin, ravenous for the man in front of him. Will rocks with more purpose, and to his embarrassment, yells Hannibal’s name as he erupts into his mouth. Hannibal swallows obscenely, and licks the salty fluid that remains on his lips.


End file.
